Her Destiny
by Deadpurple7
Summary: A little bit of a spoiler if you haven't finished KOTOR 2 so yeah. The Exile, Alicia, has just been betrayed and has to prepare herself for what will happen, and Atton seems to be getting a little tense to Mical. o what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Alicia: I layed there on the soft green grass motionless as she slayed each jedi master to death, it took so long and I worked so hard to get them here and now it seems pointless... There all gone, what was truly left of the jedi order is gone now.. i can feel myself slowly blacking out, as the world turns dark around me i can feel Kreia's eyes look at me before she leaves.. and then i forget..

the exile then awoke several moments later then gathered what strength she had left then rushed herself to the ship, she aboarded on then searched the rooms to see if everyone was still alive. They were but not in great shape, Mical, Bao-Dur, Visas, were mildly injured, HK, T3 were repairing themselfs. Mira was unconsious but..

Alicia: "Atton.. wheres Atton?" she ran to the cockpit and saw him on the floor. he picked himself up "Aton are you alright?"

Atton: he let out a slight cough "Yeah im alright, im touched you care so much.." he then smiled in a teasing but friendly way but then frowned when seeing Alicia in her brusies and lightsaber burns. "But you, are you alright?

She suddenly let out a breath and started feeling woozy, as she almost collapses Mical catches her before she hits the ground. But of course Atton picked her up and held her close.

Atton: in a somewhat sarcastic tone.."come on pretty boy dont you think you should go play nurse now?"

Mical: "At a time like this must you play around? does her saftey and health not make any importance for you?"

Atton then soflty set Alicia down on the med bay bed and twirled her hair through his fingers and brushed it out of her face. he then felt his heart sink a little as he pittied her body strugling to regain itself..Mical then shortly appeared

Mical: pushing Atton to the side "I need to heal her.. Alicia? shes hurt pretty badly. ok you can get out now Atton and start the ship"

Now there was kreia who bossed Atton around and he would just do it since he somewhat had to. And when Alicia asked him to do some things he only did them out of respect an he wanted to look good in her eyes. But Mical, no Atton was certinly not gonna be his "errand boy" especially with the tone he gives.

Atton: "lets get one thing straight.." he points at the resting exile "she is the only reason you arent seriously injured right now. watch the way you talk to me mr wanna be noble! just kep your mouth shut and help her get well or so help me ill..!"

she opened her eyes...and slowly started getting up. but he strength wasnt fully regained. She put the hand onto Atton's hand and looked in his eyes her stare seemed to hypnotize Atton and calmed him down..

Alicia: "dont give in to pride Atton, it will lead to anger and selfishness thus the darkside." she regained her strengh then arose.. "Please Atton start the ship, Kreia must be stopped before its too late.."

Atton nodded his head then went to the cockpit. he never felt so ashamed, he thought, why did i just blow up like that? especially in front of her, now all she will see me as is a monster.

Mical: "im sorry ou had to be present as he acted so brutally. let me just patch you up" he was tending to her wounds which seemed so much better than before.

Alicia: "well theres no need you t be sorry but i do ask that you not be so tense with Atton, he really has done so much for me.. err.. us" she took a deep breath and let him continue "but he should not be so.. well you know. and thank you ill be fine now, i should go see whats going on with him" she got up and patted his shoulder in a friendly way..

In the cockpit sat a scoundrel rolling in self pity. putting the ship in auto and sinking in his chair. he couldnt help but feel terrible for hr seeing him in that manner

Atton: "she probably hates me, as soon as she can shes gonna drop me off and forget about me. i wish i wasnt so dam.."

Alicia: "jealous?" she leaned on the wall then walked and sat next to him "you know i could probaly die facing Sion, Kreia. And i dont want to die with a memory of the guy i knew, trusted leading to the dark side. youre better than that,but no matter what happens i just want you to know that i im glad i helped you out of the cell on peragus, and im sorry for all the trouble ive caused for us"

He felt more relaxed and much relived.. her sincerity made him fall deeper and deeper for her..

Atton: "Dont worry about it, if i could do this all again i would, and especially relive you in your underwear" he winked at her then chuckled.

she then giggled and rolled her eyes sorta blushing.. she looked at him, she knew he could let her have a moment of relief before what lies ahead. Alicia then got back up and sighed realizing this is just a moment and she has to focus so evil wont prevail. Atton then got up.. grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close and held her.. she was in shock but gave in, holding him tight as i may be the first but might be the last time she would ever do this.

Atton: " im sorry i just cant help myself, i needed to just at least once, while i still can.. i just hope you make it out.. theres so much more i want to say.."

The ship shook as they approached the planet, the separated and she got ready for the worst. She looked at him, and he looked right back nodding his head knowing she had to go. and as the ship was on the surface she lept out running to what was her destiny, or her doom. And he watched her go to the distance and he stood there hoping that it wont be the last time he sees her.

Atton: "May the Force be with you Alicia.."


	2. Chapter 2

Right after Alicia left, Atton closed the ship's gate and started to prepare for the worst. He went to the cockpit and prepares launch sequences that would be effecient in case of an attack or disaster, but all the while he couldnt stop thinking about her. Just the memory of her journieng off into Malacor V's surface kept reapeating and repeating in his mind. He couldnt sit down, he felt as if there was so much to do.. If he couldnt be fighting right beside her then he had to prepare for her return.

Atton: "Please be alright..." he then stood in his place trying to think what else could possibly be done.. He then tried to meditate, feel through the force her presence..He then thought about the man he once was before her, he couldnt help but wonder what he would be like now if she never came to his aid.

Shortly HK-47 approached in the main area where he saw the 'meat bag' meditate, he then tried to get a hold of his master. But was unsucessful after several times.

HK-47: "Query: Oh why would Master leave me here on this ship with these meatbags when theres an opportunity to slaughter other meat bags? " he then tried again to contact his master and was once again unsucessful.

Atton: "Its useless, the commnications aren't doing so great. I dont think your progamming is up to date anyway."

HK-47: "Commentary: Although you are rarely accurate meatbag this time you are i am a bit not caught up in the present technology. But it wont stop me from blasting you to pieces.. but Master has a liking to your organic form so I shall not terminate you, but I shall find something to kill to cheer myself up" he walked aroung the ship outside fiding creatures to kill, but he didnt trail far in case his master was in need of him.

Atton then shrugged his sholders and noticed Mira getting off the ship. And as well making her way through the surface... he felt like getting off as well to find Alicia, he wanted so much to make sure she was protected, safe. and of course Mical was also getting medical supplies ready, he rushed through the ship making medical packs and preparing the med bay.

Mical: "Hopefully she wont be in too much pain, or injured.." he let out a deep breath and sat down meditating to himself..

Atton: "so uh... everything in order here?"

Mical: "Atton im trying to meditate, could you just go.."

Atton: "Any chance I can join you?"

Mical: He opened his eyes followed by a questioing look "Its hard to tell if youre serious.. you not trying to kill me now are you? While shes away..."

Atton: he let out a deep breath then sat on the floor in the meditating position. "No, Im not going to kill you unless you pose a threat to Alicia"

Mical: "Is that what you have been thinking all along? i would never harm her i admire her deeply and would never want to jepordize her saftey."

Atton: "Better safe then sorry..." he crossed his arms as they gave each other an unfriendly look..

Mical: "Speaking of apologies, i believe you are in depted to me an apology"

Atton: "Yeah I'll admit I did get carried away but im not sorry for what i said.." he got up then started walking out of the medbay.

Mical: "Atton wait.."

Atton then came back preparing himself for an arguement. h then sat back down and took a deep breath once again to calm himself down, and waited for what Mical had to say.

Mical: "Ive got a conffesion to make, the reason why im so cold toward you, why i dont really respect you is because i envy you" he looked to the floor and sighed.. "she looks at you with such care, and she just looks at me as a friend, i try to woo her and shower her with compliments. Although she does thank me for them she wishes it was you who calls her wonderful. well instead of" trying to mock atton, moving his arms in a jazzy looking cool guy "Hey Alicia you look... uhh" he then stopped himself before making a total fool of himself.."well you get the idea."

Atton: He laughed at the disiples embarrrasment "that was the worst impression of me ever."... he then calmed down "But do you really mean that? I mean with Alicia, does she really like me, I asked once if we could ever. you know, but now i want to ask her myself but i guess have to wait. I just hope."

Mical: "Well all I have to say is that she has been so good hearted, and sweet, with all the hard work she has done she deserves the best." he then continued to meditate. And he took deep breaths and tried to connect through the force "Thank you though Atton"

Atton then left the medbay and waitied for her return.. he couldnt help waiting any longer.. Just all the things that was going through his mind, he just had a bad feeling that if he stayed and did nothing any longer i would probably be too late

Atton: "Should i go? She might need me.." he then opened up the ship and put a poison resistince mask and went off. Onto the surface in what could now be his doom..


End file.
